


Off The Deep End

by Fineapple



Series: Jaemins Idea Of Doomed [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby Jisung 2002 line, Chenle is an angel, Confusion, Cussing, DJ/Rapper Mark Lee, For the sake of life Mark was born in 2000, I have no idea where this is going but I swear it will be cute, Jisung has the mouth of a sailor, M/M, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Sexual jokes made by teenagers, Soccer Star Lee Jeno, Swimmer Na Jaemin, Texting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fineapple/pseuds/Fineapple
Summary: When Na Jaemin is forced to move in with his friend Lee Donghyuck and go to a new school he thinks his life is doomed. However, when he meets a blonde boy with a bright eyesmile then he might have to reconsider the whole 'doomed' idea in his outlook.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly not sure where this is going at all. However, I promise this will be great. I will take requests to add scenes into this story. This is my first story here so no judging ;)  
> -Random author who loves pineapples and cute shit

  

“I swear to GOD this day could not get any worse! We are late, it is cold, and we have to walk to school! I am already the new kid in the middle of the year. This is ridiculous,” Jaemin shout at the top of his lungs. He was shuffling along sidewalk kicking a rock and complaining to his friend Donghyuck.

 

“Look bro. It is only October. Also I have put up with your crap complaining for a week already. So shut the fuck up man I am seriously tired of you!” Donghyuck whined.

 

“What if I get judged? Literally who-“

 

“Shut up-”

 

“No! I-”

 

“Oh my fucking lord! If you let me finish my sentence it would be like five times better. At least you’d keep your mouth shut for a few minutes. I can’t hear my thoughts with all the crap you are spewing.” Donghyuck rubbed his temples as if to pretend to have a headache.

 

“Fine talk you drama queen!”

 

“I am offended. At least I’m not a noodle like _some people_.” Jaemin let out a loud groan at Donghyuck’s comment, but did not attempt to interrupt him in fear of him beating him.

 

“Personally, I find you as a huge pain in the ass, but you’re still my best friend, so I have to be nice. Also you look like a ghost.”

 

“YAH”

 

“Hush noodle boy. I highly doubt that you would not be liked. You’re literally always dressed nicely, you are a star swimming, and you are hot as fuck. You will be able to pick up any girl you want.”

 

“Yeah-” Jaemin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “about the whole ‘pick up any girl I want thing’.”

 

“Okay fine. Nana’s gay. Whoo hoo. Big deal. You can pick up any _guy_ you want. But it will never happen with those noodle arms.”

 

“Seriously enough with the noodle arms thing.”

 

“Fine. You look hot so you will be fine. You also have swim practice this afternoon so I am sure you will meet plenty of people there. I mean… how can you not, you’re a… big deal.” Donghyuck glanced down and smirked. Jaemin punch Donghyuck hard in the shoulder causing both of them to bust out laughing when Donghyuch started to dramatically whimper.

 

The friends were approaching the school when there was a loud roll of thunder and water started falling in sheets from the sky. “I seriously was starting to have a better outlook on today, but everything just got ruined.” Jaemin yelled and shoot his fist at the sky.

 

An old lady looked up from her desk and directed Jaemin to the scheduling office. Jaemin, being a new student and the school was absolutely huge, was very lost. “Take the second left, walk some then take a right and the office is three doors down. Super easy my ass” Jaemin wondered through the halls attempting to find his way.

 

He had been walking through the halls for fifteen minutes now and everyone had already gone to class. 8:15 he huffed. He took three more steps when he stopped suddenly in front of a large glass wall. Inside there was various gym equipment, however, that was not what caught Jaemin’s eye. There was a gorgeous boy at one of the pull-down machines. He had blonde hair that was plastered to his forehead with sweat, he had a jawline that could have honestly been carved by god himself. He had on a grey t-shirt with the arms cut off and Jaemin was extremely thankful for that.

 

“Holy fuck he’s hot. Maybe this year won’t be that bad,” Jaemin muttered to what he though was just himself because nobody else was in the hall. However, he was extremely mistaken when a loud laughter erupted behind him and a hand clasped his shoulder.

 

“Boy you’ve got it bad,” chuckled a brunette boy in a red shirt and exercise shorts wheezed.

 

Jaemin could feel his cheeks heating up, “I- what? I DO NOT! I don’t even KNOW HIM!” Jaemin whisper yelled seemingly losing his ability to speak well.

 

“Ah- listen… Don’t worry about it. I am pretty sure 90% of the school’s male population has a crush on Jeno,” the brunette continued to chuckle.

 

“I DO NOT LIKE HIM. Just please let me go I am already so embarrassed. You diffidently are NOT helping.”

 

“Fine. I’m sorry-”

 

“Jaemin, but most people call me Nana.”

 

“Okay, Nana. I am Mark and I am only kinda sorry because it still is the truth. I haven’t seen you around the gym in the morning. Are you lost?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I am actually lost. I am new,” Jaemin squeaked.

 

“Ah- well, welcome to SM High School. Where do you need to get to?”

 

“Counseling office.” With that Mark dragged Jaemin down the hallway in the opposite direction of the beautiful blonde boy.

 

The counseling office felt damp. The chair felt like they were a thousand years old and Jaemin was pretty sure that they would make his pants wet by sitting on them. After waiting for what felt like an eternity a short lady with bobbed black hair walk out and called his name. She introduced herself as Lisa and gestured for him to follow her to an office.

 

Jaemin spent 45 minutes with Lisa attempting to find classes that would fit what he needed. He swore Lisa was way too young to actually work at the school. She looked like she went there instead. She was very pretty if Jaemin had have an opinion, but she was far from his type. When his classes where finally decided it was 9:30 am and he was directed to his second class of the day. He walked from the office with a pink paper in his hands indicating which classes he was scheduled for.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**_Na Jaemin Class Schedule_ **

**_Monday/ Wednesday/ Friday Classes_ **

**_8:00-9:00- Language_ **

**_9:10-10:10- Maths Level 3_ **

**_10:20-11:20- World History_ **

**_11:30-12:30- Lunch_ **

**_12:45-2:10- Biology_ **

**_Tuesday/ Thursday Classes_ **

**_8:00-9:30- Dance_ **

**_9:40-10:40- Piano_ **

**_10:50-11:30- Study Hall/ Free Period_ **

**_11:30-12:30- Lunch_ **

**_12:45-2:10- Art_ **

* * *

* * *

Jaemin walked to his math class on the second floor and prayed he knew someone in the class. It took his about 10 minutes to find his class, it was not hard to spot but it was just far away, around the door there were signs about joining the student counsel and volunteering to help animals. Also there was a large sign with **Welcome to Maths Level 3 with Mr. Doyoung** written on it in bold blue lettering. Jaemin was breathing heavily with nervousness and willed himself to knock on the door.

 

A man in a grey suit, who he assumed was Mr. Doyoung, answered the door with a bright smile.

“An- Good morning! Class this is our new student Na Jaemin. Please be nice to him or the tests will suddenly get harder. Please introduce yourself Jaemin.” Mr. Doyoung almost had to drag Jaemin into the class because he was frozen in place with fright.

 

“I- Um-”

 

“Nana my BOY!” a loud yell eruppeted from the back of the class stardeling Jaemin. He quickly looked over and saw Donghyuck and a few other boys laughing, including Mark and the gorgeous blonde boy. Jaemin was suddenly more nervous than before, which he thought was actually impossible, when he saw the blonde boy with his eyes locked on him.

 

Jaemin coughed and tried to regain his composure. “I’m Jaemin- uh- I’m new here. Please take care of me.” The words came out jumbled and he felt heat rising in his cheeks yet again that morning. He was directed to an open seat between Donghyuck and a small boy with round glasses that later introduced himself as Jisung.

 

The back of the class was filled with people who he assumed were Donghyuck’s friends because they were almost just as loud and obnoxious as he was. Jaemin found it impossible to focus on the lesson at the front of the class, so he just settled with listening in on the conversation in front of him. Donghyuck introduced Jaemin to everyone sat with him. Mark, Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, and the beautiful blonde boy named Jeno. Donghyuck and Jisung were arguing about whether the ability to fly or breath underwater would be a better super power. Jaemin was observing the conversation while most of the other people seemed pretty distraced by what the two boys had to say. What Jaemin did notice was how Chenle looked at Jisung, he could basically see the big heart eyes. Mark had his head on his hands and a huge smirk plastered on his face while looking at Donghyuck.

 

_Maybe he wasn’t the only none straight person here._

The rest of the day dragged on very slowly. He had World History with Renjun and Chenle, but both boys were distracted with talking in Mandarin to each other. All seven boys ate lunch together in the dance studio.

 

“Yah. Nana. Give me your phone.” Mark randomly blurted out in the middle of lunch.

 

“What? No!”

 

“Ah- chill man. I am going to put our numbers into your phone so we all can talk.”

 

Donghyuck’s loud ass just had to comment. “Oh look’s like someone likes our Nana. Surprised noodle boy?” he directed the comment at Jaemin and the rest of the group burst out into laughter. Jaemin just grumbled and handed his phone to Mark.

 

“Nana?” Jaemin jumped at the suddenness of a voice that he hadn’t heard before. He knew exactly who it was before he had turned around to look at them. Their voice was deep and honey like, he could listen to it all day long.

 

“Huh?” he managed to croak out as he made eye contact with the blonde boy.

 

“When did you move here?” Jeno asked with a big smile.

 

“I- Uh-” Donghyuck elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look almost saying ‘answer him noodle boy’. “I moved here last week. My parents wanted to travel, so I was sent to live with Donghyuck.”

 

“Donghyuck? That should be interesting. His house should just be considered a college dorm honestly.” Jeno chuckled with a huge eyesmile.

 

“A college dorm?” Donghyuck wheezed in between laughs.

 

“Yeah. I’m serious. You live with your brothers and god knows what else in that house. Knowing you I completely understand why your parents wanted to travel and leave you.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“It is the truth man.”

 

“Listen at least it is fun, and we can have parties there all we want.”

 

“That is true.”

 

Jeno turned his attention back to Jaemin. His gaze was intense almost as if he wanted to remember every detail of his face. “So Nana, do you play any sports?” Jeno asked in a husky voice.

 

“I am on the swim team and I also dance.”

“Ah- very interesting. I am on the soccer team with Mark. I dance too actually. Do you take dance here?”

 

“Yeah. Tuesday and Thursday 8:00 to 9:30. Do you?

 

“Same class. I look forward to it.” Jeno said and winked at Jaemin. Jeamin was so shocked that he did not hear the bell ring and was dragged to the door by Donghyuck.

 

“It looks like mister soccer star has eyes for you” Dongyuck whispered into Jaemins ear causing his breathing to hitch.

 

 


	2. Feelings? Possibly? Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is still getting use to school and his new group of friends. Rumor has it that Jeno has heart eyes for Jaemin, but that is according to Chenle and Renjun. Who knows what is right at this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Second chapter! You really get to see the groups personalities here. I might double post today... Let me know what you think.  
> -Happy Author

 

It was Thursday now, and the weather had not gotten better in the three days since Jaemin started school. The temperature had actually dropped and left him to resort to wearing oversized sweaters and beanies. Not the most flattering clothing in Jaemin’s opinion, but it would keep him from dying of the cold. The wind made Jaemin slower on his walk to school causing him to get there just as the bell rang to go to dance class.

 

Jaemin arrived in the locker room before most people to start changing. He was hoping to avoid people seeing his skinny frame and being mocked. He quickly removed his black jeans and replaced them with gray joggers, he was about to pull on his shirt when he a voice call his name.

 

“Oh damn Nana. One could was clothes on those abs…” he expected to see Donghyuck when he turned around due to the absurd comment. It was, however, Chenle. The two boys had grown close over the past few days at school. Besides Donghyuck, Jaemin considered Chenle a rather close friend.

 

Jaemin was surprised at the comment and slipped on his shirt quickly. What was more surprising was Chenle’s messy appearance.

 

“Lele, are you okay? Your clothes are all rumpled, and your hair is crazy.”

 

“I am fine, no worries,” Chenle answered slightly out of breath with a shy smile. Jaemin had no idea what to make of that. But when Jisung rushed into the room looking equally a messy he had a slight idea.

 

_Chenle and Jisung. No surprised and surely not disappointing._

 

But they were getting more action than Jaemin, which did hit a slight nerve near his heart. The locker room was filling up more now, but Chenle and Jisung where still frozen and panting in the middle of the locker room.

 

“Ah, Lele! Practicing holding your breath for the swim team, huh?” Jeno laughed as he threw his bag down onto the bench near his locker.

 

“Jisung seemed to be helping him! What good friends!” Mark joined in joking with the two younger boys making them turn bright red and scramble off to change.

 

Jaemin was still relatively quiet in the group of boys, so he just sat down and pulled on his shoes. He was attempting to look at Jeno without drawing attention to him. He was startled out of Jeno taking off his shirt when two boys slid up next to him on the bench. He was slightly annoyed to have to move his eyes away from the muscular tan boy with messy blonde hair to see what Chenle and Jisung wanted.

 

“Ah I see you’re into blondes,” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“More specifically the messy blonde boy with the nice body,” Chenle added with a smirk.

 

“I- uh- I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jaemin attempted to defend himself as a light blush rose on his cheeks.

 

“Oh, lies. You were looking at him like he was your favorite type of Korean beef.”

 

“Just one dish? No, he’s a whole meal,” Jaemin realized what he said too late. Jisung and Chenle giggled like school girls and looked over to Jeno. “Okay, at least just don’t make it obvious guys. Damn.”

 

“Jisung, this is wonderful. Swimmer boy has a _crush_.”

 

“Oh, this will be wonderful,” Jisung said with a devilish smirk across his face. Chenle and Jisung got up and promptly walked out of the locker room before Jaemin could protest.

 

“Hey, everyone. Party at my place tomorrow,” Mark shouted with a huge grin. “Also lets go dance before our asses get kicked by the new instructor.

 

Jaemin was expecting some evil looking person to be the new dance instructor, however, he was greeted by a happy Thai man covered in many piercings. He new this person well considering he had moved in with his boyfriend and his family recently. Ten, the dance instructor, was Donghyuck’s older brother’s boyfriend. He stayed over at the house more often than not. He made Jaemin very welcomed at the house and forced Taeyong not to mother the boys too much.

 

“Ah look Jaemin is here. Long time no see Nana,” Ten grinned at Jaemin.

 

“You literally saw me last night Ten. Don’t be dramatic,” Jaemin muttered hopping not to draw attention to himself. It was too late for than though. The entire class was gapping at Jaemin.

 

Chenle and Jisung were slumped against the back wall laughing. Mark stood in the middle of the room with Jeno slightly shocked. Jeno, however, he looked disappointed. His eyes were cast downward, and his blonde hair fell into his face. Jaemin didn’t know why such a beautiful boy looked so sad, it broke his heart seeing him in such a way.

 

 

 

Dance practice kicked everyone’s asses. The boys were stumbling back into the locker room when a large hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He was face to face with Jeno. Jaemin was unsure how someone could look so amazing with their shirt drenched in sweat and their hair stuck to their forehead. But Jeno diffidently looked very sexy like this.

 

“Hey, Nana,” Jeno said quietly.

 

“Hey… umm- Hi Jeno. How do you like the new instructor?” Jaemin asked with a smile.

 

“I- Uh- he’s okay. I’m going to ask you a very blunt question. Sorry in advance for the intrusion.” Jaemin was very worried what the question would come to and really hope it was not as awkward as he thought.

 

“Are you and Ten a couple?” Jeno had a concerned look in his eyes when he looked into Jaemin’s eyes.

 

“Oh god No!” Jaemin screeched choking on his spit.

 

“Wait… What? You’re not?”

 

“God no! Ten is dating Taeyong, Donghyuck’s brother. Ten just happens to stay at their house frequently so I see him a lot. We are just friends, I swear.”

 

Jeno’s entire mood seemed to change in an instant. He flashed his famous eyesmile as he dragged him along to the locker room. “So, Nana. Are you going to Mark’s party tomorrow?”

 

“Possibly. I don’t really party.”

 

“No excuse. You’re a hot athlete. You gotta party.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me Nana. I’ll pick you up at 9 tomorrow for the party.” Jeno added a wink and left Jaemin to change.

 

 

 

Jaemin went through the rest of the day in a hurry. Today was the first day of swim practice at the new school and he excited to see who was on the team. He knew that Chenle was on the team, but he had not asked further in the friend group. Luckily there was a swimming pool at the new school, so he didn’t have to walk far to get to the locker rooms.

 

When he arrived the other six guys in his group were already there changing.

 

“Okay, I need to know. Who plays what sport?” Jaemin asked loudly when he walked in to draw the attention of the other guys.

 

Jeno, Mark, and Jisung played soccer. It turned out that Mark was captain and Jeno was the star player. Chenle and Renjun swam with Jaemin. He was relieved that he had two people to hand out with. Donghyuck was the only one that did not answer.

 

“Donghyuck, why are you here? You don’t play sports,” Jaemin pointed out curious.

 

“Honey… I’m _observing_. This is a great place to people watch,” Donghyuck stated. Mark blushed and rushed to get dressed attempting to ignore his comment.

 

_What is up with those two?_

 

Jeno spoke up at this. “So let me get this straight. You think like to watch me, Mark, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, and Jaemin change?”

 

“No, no straight. It is a slightly curvy situation. But not, I do not like to watch Renjun, Jisung, and Jaemin change. They’re like noodles. And Jisung is just a tiny baby.”

 

“Fucking creep,” Jeno muttered.

 

“How do you know I’m tiny Donghyuck?”

 

“I don’t. I’m just assuming because you’re so young,” Donghyuck said with a smirk.

 

“If you want to know just ask Chenle,” Jisung stated with a devilish smirk.

 

Chenle turned the color of a tomato and ran out in the direction of the pool. At this point Jaemin was changed into his suit and the other boys just looked to shocked to say anything. Jaemin could have left but he was so focused on Jeno as he changed he was almost late to practice. He liked to watch how his muscles moved under his skin and the proportions of his body. His graze was fixed on Jeno and Renjun had to practically drag him out of the locker room. Jaemin might need to get his eyes checked soon because he could have sworn that Jeno winked at him as he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

 

 

Jeno and Mark ran together around the track for their warmup, Jisung was trailing behind panting heavily.

 

“Jisung, is you didn’t spend all of before school and during weights sucking face then you wouldn’t be breathing heavily now,” Jeno yelled over his shoulder.

 

“Fuck you, fake blonde!” Jisung yelled viciously.

 

“Pass. I think Chenle has got you covered for that!”

 

“You’d think the amount of time they spend doing that then they both would have better stamina!” Mark decided to join in on insulting Jisung.

 

“Fuck you too midget!”

 

“Nah I am covered for that. Save it for Chenle.”

 

The coached blew the whistle signaling for a water break. The three boys caught up and started chatting aimlessly.

 

“Serious question guys. It is actually important,” Jeno spoke up after a long conversation about movies and videogames.

 

“I swear if it is about who tops then between me and Chenle, I will smother you in your sleep Lee Jeno.”

 

“Good question, but not what I wanted to know. So, what do you know about Jaemin?”

 

“Uh- I don’t know that much actually. I know that he is really good at piano and he is apparently a star swimmer. I heard from Donghyuck that he doesn’t show feelings well.”

 

“Jisung?”

 

“I swear I have no idea about anything. I have… been- uh... Busy recently?” Jisung said awkwardly and scratched his neck looking away.

 

“Oh fine, lots of help.”

 

“Why do you want to know Jeno?”

 

“I guess he’s kinda cute. I honestly just want to know more he is really quiet.” Jeno said shyly.

 

“Well, in that case ask Donghyuck. He knows everything about him.”

 

“Thanks Mark.”

 

“I’m glad you finally found your gay Jeno. We have been waiting,” Jisung said and clapped him on the back.

 

“My _what_? Jisung, I have dated guys before.”

 

“Yeah, but you have also dated girls.”

 

“There is this magical concept of being bisexual…”

 

“Yeah, you’re like a rare lame unicorn.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“It’s just that you’ve dated lots of girls. Also, you have no feelings. It’s like being around a brick wall. You’re super lame.”

 

“Yeah, I like girls. I also like guys. But, damn. Jaemin. He’s just so-”

 

“Damn you’re whipped Jeno,” Mark cooed.

 

“He probably likes that,” Jisung barely escaping the push of Jeno’s large hands.

 

 

 

 Jaemin, Chenle and Renjun had gotten out of the pool and were drying off.

 

“Dear lord. I feel like my legs have turned to noodles,” Renjun complained.

 

“Oh same. Nana, question.”

 

“What’s up Lele?”

 

“Is there something up with you and Jeno?”

 

“What? No, I barely talk to him.”

 

“Seriously? You both stare at each other constantly. It is like you both have gigantic heart eyes when you do.”

 

“We aren’t saying your pathetic, but you’re slightly pathetic.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jaemin muttered as they walked into the locker room.

 

The soccer boys were nowhere to be seem, this gave Renjun, Chenle, and Jaemin to claim the showers. Luckily, there were six separate showers so Jaemin wouldn’t feel ashamed about being so skinny again.

 

“Renjun, he told me that he likes them,” Chenle yelled over the water.

 

“I said no such thing. Don’t lie about me!”

 

“Don’t worry Jaemin, I am pretty sure that they like you too. I was right about Jisung and Chenle after all,” Renjun chuckled and narrowly missed getting hit by a flying shampoo bottle.

 

“Fine. Say what you want. I just think they’re nice to look at,” Jaemin said shyly.

 

Jeno, Mark, and Jisung were walking in and caught the last part of the conversation. Jeno stopped dead in his tracks and looked shocked.

 

“He’s straight?” Jeno whisper yelled at Mark, who just shrugged him off and went to change.

 

There was a quiet squeak from Chenle’s shower followed by a quiet “Hi Jisung.”

 

“Get a room!” a voice yelled from the locker room, but Jaemin was unsure who it belonged to.

 

“We are, technically, in a room,” Jisung said slyly followed by a thud of something getting slammed into the wall and a small whimper.

 

 

 

School on Friday was a blur to Jaemin. He was just excited to go to the party at Mark’s house tonight. Jeno was taking him and he was absolutely over the moon. He just couldn’t let they others know, or he will never hear the end of it. He attempted to ignore them the entire day, so they wouldn’t get an idea of how he was feeling. He occasionally laughed at a joke or muttered a response when Donghyuck elbowed him in the ribs.

 

When the dismissal bell finally rang he flew out the door and bailing on Donghyuck on the way home. He was really bad at hiding his feelings from Donghyuck, especially because the boy could basically read his mind.

 

Friday 5 pm

**_Group Chat_ **

**_Mark (Markie), Donghyuck (Hyuckie), Chenle (Lele), Renjun (Injunnie), Jisung (Devil Child)_ **

****

**_Hyuckie: So we are getting them together right?_ **

****

**_Markie: I thought that was a given_ **

****

**_Lele: Good news because he admitted to liking him earlier_ **

****

**_Devil Child: First fuck you all for the nick name_ **

**_Second Lele is telling the truth I heard him_ **

****

**_Hyuckie: Kinky_ **

****

**_Lele: Later shush_ **

****

**_Injunnie: You are nasty children_ **

****

**_Devil Child: Also Jeno likes Nana_ **

****

**_Markie: it was a surprise_ **

****

**_Hyuckie: Seriously!?! The brick wall admitted to feelings?_ **

****

**_Markie: Actually he did_ **

**_After we joked about @Lele and @DevilChild sucking face_ **

****

**_Injunnie: Maybe he was jealous_ **

****

**_Hyuckie: Kinky_ **

****

**_Markie: Shut up hyuck_ **

****

**_Hyuckie: Make me_ ** **__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this listening to Adele and Ed Sheeran... However, I am not sure the vibe of my music got absorbed. Oh well... It is spring technically, but it is still freezing... I don't know how much more I can take of this weather. I am build for summer weather not the snow.  
> -Pineapple Loving Happy Author


	3. House Parties and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's house party leaves Jaemin confused and sad. A truth or dare game takes an interesting turn and leaves Jaemin and Jeno questioning whether their friendship will surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone in the waiting room of they eye doctors and in the car and while cooking dinner. This went in a completely different way than what I originally thought, so goof luck reading it. Angst angst angst? Also a wild appearance of Ten and Taeyong they make might heart weak.   
> -Author in need of new glasses

 

Jeno was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans which showed off his muscular thighs and a loose white t-shirt. Jaemin couldn’t help staring at Jeno. His hair was messy, and his smile was bright enough to blind someone.

 

“Hey,” Jeno said softly. There was alight blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was possibly from Ten looming in the hallway watching the two boys with a huge smile. 

 

“Okay, you are slow… Please leave,” Ten herded the boys out of the house. Jaemin was not expecting to move so quickly so he ended up falling into Jeno’s chest.

 

Jeno smelled like what Jaemin considered happiness. He smelled of vanilla and firewood. It made Jaemin feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The sweet smell was making Jaemin lose his train of thought and ended up leaning further into Jeno’s chest. He was so warm, his chest harder than Jaemin imagined, but still very comfortable to be against.

 

“Someone seems to be happy,” Jeno’s deep voice vibrated in his chest. Jaemin suddenly moved away from him afraid of making him made.

 

“Hi Jeno. You look- uh- very nice,” Jaemin felt his cheeks heat up and casted his gaze to the ground.

 

“Thank you. I would say the same about you, but I don’t think very nice covers it. Since when did you have a lip piercing?”

 

“It’s fake actually.”

 

“Shame… It looks good,” Jeno said with a smirk as his eyes flited over Jaemin’s body.

 

Jeno threw his arm around Jaemin’s shoulders as they walked to his car. A cool wind was blowing, and the sun was setting making the sky an abstract canvas of reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks.

 

 

 

“Who wants to play team beer pong?” Mark yelled over the crowed.

 

In the two hours they had been at the party Jaemin had continuously denied drink offers from Donghyuck and Jisung. It wasn’t until Jeno offered a bottle of something that he finally caved. Tipsy Jeno had the most convincing puppy eyes and Jaemin turned to putty in his hands. Jeno and Jaemin had been glued together the entire party. He was convinced he was going to teach Jaemin how to party right. That ended up being Jaemin following Jeno around the house making sure he wouldn’t break anything. Jaemin found out that Jeno had a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance, but three beers and three plastic cups of unknown mixed substances Jeno was very drunk.

 

“Come on. Lets play Nana~” Jeno whined as he snaked his arm around Jaemin’s waist.

 

“Jeno you’re drunk,” Jaemin insisted attempting to move Jeno away from the table.

 

“Tipsy. I have magic hands and fingers though. I think you would like them,” Jeno winked with a devilish smile.

 

_Okay, maybe he was just slightly tipsy._

 

“Fine, but if we lose you have to by me lunch one day.”

 

“It’s a date then.”

 

Mark decided to make the losers of the beer pong game be forced to do a dare of his choosing. Jeno did have magic fingers. Magical for never making it into the cup.

 

“Jeno, what happened to your magical hands that wouldn’t let us lose?”

 

“Nana, I never said they were magical in beer pong.”

 

Jaemin just squeaked in response and was covered in a deep blush. The entire room burst into loud laughter shaking the room. Jeno looked very proud of himself for the response he earned. Jaemin, however, was furious. He felt heated from head to toe.

 

He couldn’t believe he let Jeno talk him into playing dare beer pong and let him convince him to drink. This was completely different than what he hopped the night would go. Jaemin couldn’t stand being around him anymore and stormed off into the back bedroom, which (thank the lord) was free.

 

Jaemin slammed the door and sat on the bed. He was so dumb. A dumb drunk. That was all Jeno had turned out to be. A perverted drunk with pretty deep brown eyes and messy blonde hair that fell into his face. Maybe talking badly about him wouldn’t change how he felt about him.

There was a soft knock at the door. Jaemin rolled over and groaned hoping whoever it was would leave him alone. There was another louder knock at the door.

 

"Leave me alone!" Jaemin yelled and covered his head with a pillow.

 

There was a soft squeak of the door followed by the soft padding of feet towards the bed. It reminded him of little kitten’s feet when they walk around.

 

"Jaemin... Please don't hide. I'm sorry. I don't really know what I did besides losing the game. But I am truly sorry. Please be happy. You look adorable when you smile and it makes my heart melt," a deep soothing voice said.

 

Jaemin already knew who it was. It slightly regretted being so harsh, but he was the one that dragged him into everything.

 

_What did he say adorable?_

 

"Fine. You are really drunk though Jeno," Jaemin announced as he sat up in bed.

 

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm just slightly tipsy."

 

"How on Earth was that 'just slightly tipsy'?"

 

"Long story, but I have a high alcohol tolerance. Very high. It is just easier to act drunk around people that make you nervous," Jeno's voice was small, but he never broke eye contact with Jaemin.

 

"You nervous? I'm surprised. You always seem so chill around people."

 

"Just because I'm on the soccer team and I'm slightly popular-"

 

"SLIGHTLY?"

 

"Nana, hush. I still get nervous around some people. It's just how I am."

 

"You have social anxiety?"

 

"When you say it like that I sound pathetic..."

 

"Hey, no. It's okay. I understand. So, how is this person?"

 

"Just somebody that I'd really like to take out on a date, but they're very oblivious to everything."

"So you're just kinda stuck?"

 

"Yeah for now. By the way we lost..."

 

"I'm not surprised," Jaemin said laughing loudly. "What dare do we have to do?"

 

"Not sure lets go see"

 

Jeno took Jaemin by the hand and they walked back into the living room together.

 

"Perfect! Nomin the losers are back!" Donghyuck chanted from the couch.

 

"Just in time for truth or dare. And your special dare."

 

"Okay let's just get this over with. It can't be that bad," Jaemin groaned and looked over to Jeno, who actually looked excited.

 

"That's where you're are wrong, I decided the dare with Donghyuck," Jisung grinned and actually looked like a tiny devil child.

 

"I actually feel really bad for you..." Chenle slurred.

 

"Okay let's do this. Jeno you have to get your tongue pierced and Jaemin you are getting your nipples pierced," Mark barely got through his sentence before he burst out laughing.

 

A collection of gasps were heard around the room. Jaemin and Jeno were staring at each other in shock.

 

"Well at least I'll be able to use it to my advantage later," Jeno finally announced when he came to his senses.

 

"You're dirty Jeno," Renjun yelled tossing a cup at him.

 

"Kinky boys," Donghyuck called laying back onto Mark's lap.

 

"Well this will be new..." Jaemin stammered.

 

"Let's play truth or dare. I'm SO bored," Jisung yelled as he slung his arm over Chenle.

 

Everyone sat on whatever surface was clear around the room. Jaemin and Jeno ended squashed together on a couch next to Mark and Donghyuck. They played for a little bit getting by with easy questions.

 

"Jaemin who was your first kiss?"

 

"I-uh- haven't," Jaemin stammered. Coos were heard around the room.

 

"Donghyuck, I dare you to give Mark a lap dance," both seemed overly eager for the dance.

 

Donghyuck happily got up and turned on a song to dance to. He eyed Mark up and down visibly making Mark shy and blush heavily. Baby Don’t Stop starts playing and Donghyuck starts moving his hips in a circle. He suddenly became the sexiest person in the room and nobody could take their eyes off him. He runs his hand up Marks’ inner thigh making him blush even more in that was possible and a small moan escaped from his mouth. Donghyuck climbed on top on the other boy who had his head thrown back. He had one thick thigh on either side of Marks’ hips and was grinding his hips down in time with the music. Marks’ hand slid up and tangles themselves in Donghyuck’s hair. He ended up kissing from his collar bone up to his jaw leaving small bruises as he went. He had gotten so entranced in the dance he forgot about everyone else in the room.

 

_Had he done this before? This seems WAY too familiar for both Mark and Donghyuck._

 

The music suddenly shut off and was followed by various yells and complaints from people in the room.

 

“Ah don’t stop!”

 

“That will forever be burned into my brain!”

 

“I’m just a child, have some decency!” Jisung wailed and fake cried while clinging to Chenle.

 

“I hate you…”

 

“How? You should not be able to move like that?”

 

“Enjoying yourself Markie?”

 

“You could make a living from this!”  


“I really do NOT need to see what you guys do in the bedroom!” Curtesy of Jeno.

 

Mark had come back to his senses after Donghyuck climbed off his lap and whispered into his ear. He furrowed his eyebrows when everyone in the room had their eyes glued to the pair on the couch.

 

“Take a picture it last longer!” Mark exclaimed still embarrassed.

 

“I’m pretty sure a picture like that would count as porn and I’d get arrested,” this snarky comment actually came from Renjun’s corner of the room.

 

Jaemin suddenly spoke up hoping to draw attention away from Mark and Donghyuck. "Chenle, who do you think is the worst dressed person in the room is?"

 

"Jisung," Chenle announced with a smile.

 

"WHAT? You literally picked out my outfit tonight. You hypocrite!"

 

"Chenle just prefers Jisung less dressed," Renjun said slyly.

 

"I am going to opt out of answering that," Chenle slurred and laid back onto Jisung, who was currently turning bright red.

 

"Donghyuck, truth or dare?"

 

"Truth."

 

"Did your parents give you the sex talk?"

 

Donghyuck burst out laughing loudly. "No, it was Taeyong and Ten. I don't think I have ever experienced something more awful."

 

Eventually it Jeno's turn. Next would be Jaemin, who was actually very nervous.

 

"Jeno, truth or dare?"

 

"Uh, dare."

 

"I dare you to kiss the person to your left," Renjun dared with an amused look.

 

"Really? You're all very drunk..."

 

"Well, maybe slightly. Mainly it is just a push in the right direction."

 

Jeno looked to his right. Jaemin sat with his hands in his lap looking shocked. His hair was messy and falling into his eyes. He had an innocent look on his face and his lips were formed into a small pout.

 

Jaemin's heart was beating fast and he was sure everyone in the room could hear. He looked over to Jeno. Their faces close enough to hear his breathing. Jaemin had the sudden urge to not resist his kiss. After all it was just a dare.

 

_What could go wrong?_

 

Jaemin gave Jeno a soft smile. He took this as an indication that it was not going to kill their friendship. Jeno put his hand on his cheek and leaned in. Jaemin's lips were soft and he tasted like peppermint with a slight hit of beer from earlier. Time seemed to slow down as they kissed, a fuzzy feeling arose in each of their stomachs.

 

"Damn!" Someone yelled bringing them back to reality.

 

Jeno and Jaemin broke away, their lips were red and glossy. Jaemin suddenly got shy and found the wall across the room very interesting. The room suddenly grew quiet.

 

"Okay.... Let's keep playing," Jisung clapped his hands trying to draw attention away from the awkward tension in the room.

 

After a few more questions the interesting seemed to die down leaving people to talk with themselves. Jaemin had attempted to move as far away as possible from Jeno on the small couch. That was deemed impossible after a few attempts. Jaemin eventually got up and left the room.

 

Renjun sensed something was wrong and followed Jaemin into the kitchen.

 

"Hey, Nana. What's up? You look off," Renjun asked with concerned filled eyes.

 

"I think I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mine right now."

 

"The kiss?"

 

"Yeah.... The kiss... With Jeno..."

 

"Don't sound so bummed. I heard he was a good kisser."

 

"That was definitely not the problem. Far from it."

 

"Well what is it? Nana you have to talk to me, so I can help."

 

"It was amazing... I didn't want to stop. That's really bad right?"

 

"Not necessarily."

 

"What do I do? Because I really want to go back in there and kiss him like there was nobody else in the room."

 

"Talk to him," Renjun sighed.

 

"What if he doesn't want to?" Jaemin started to breath heavily becoming worried.

"Go home. Think about what you want to say. Talk to him tomorrow. He's very understanding. Also, he looked anything but mad."

 

"You sure?"

 

"I'm positive trust me. Now go home."

 

"I don't have a way home. I can't drive," Jaemin looked at his shoes ashamed.

 

"Okay, get your stuff. I'm going to drive you," Renjun grabbed his keys and started walking to the door with Jaemin at his heels.

 

Renjun and Jaemin almost left without anyone seeing. However, Jeno say everything and was left standing in the doorway with a disappointed look on his face.

 

 

 

"Donghyuck, do you know what is wrong with Jaemin? He suddenly left."

 

"He didn't tell me anything. Maybe he isn't as gay as I thought." Donghyuck exclaimed.

 

"Nana is totally gay. No questions. Maybe he just got shy," Chenle chimed in.

 

"He just left. He didn't even say anything to me. Everything is ruined!" Jeno cried.

 

Jisung leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

 

"Okay look big guy. I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't. But this will benefit everyone because I don't want to hear either one of you whining about it."

 

"This is a really simple situation," Chenle added.

 

"Jaemin likes you. He told me, Chenle, and Renjun. He probably got extremely shy that his first kiss with you was during a game of truth or dare."

 

"That little rat! He never told me any of this!" Donghyuck yelled.

 

"He- really? He likes me?" Jeno had a look of disbelief.

 

"Why do you think a kiss from a fucking truth or dare game was so romantic?" Mark groaned.

 

"What do I do now?"

 

"Talk to him! Dear lord I thought you had common sense!" Chenle yelled annoyed.

 

"Brick walls do not have common sense. We should know that by now..." Donghyuck pipped up.

 

 

 

Renjun dropped Jaemin at his house around 12. He was tired and went to his room to change into his pajamas. Sweatpants and an oversized long sleeve shirt made him feel safe and comfortable. Jaemin was not sure if he had the courage to talk to Jeno in the morning. He decided that he would try to forget about it for now and go get a snack from the kitchen. Instant ramen can cure heartache at midnight more often than not.

 

When he got to the kitchen Ten was sitting on the counter talking to Taeyong. It was dim in the room giving off a romantic lighting. They looked so adorable and in love. Jaemin wondered if he will ever have that. He wanted what Ten and Taeyong had, they were like two overprotective mothers and Ten was slightly cooler than Taeyong at least. They were happy together.

 

Jaemin didn't think before he blurted out, "how are you two so happy? I don't understand! I want that, but I unfortunately only get kissed in truth or dare games!" he wailed, and tears started sliding down his cheeks.

 

"Oh honey, what happened?" Taeyong was on him in an instant making sure he was not hurt.

 

Ten automaticity started making Jaemin food hoping it would help whatever was going on. They sat at the kitchen table while Jaemin ate and explained what happened. Ten and Taeyong both had concerned looks for the younger boy.

 

"I swear I'm going to kick Hyuck's ass. This is ridiculous." Taeyong seemed furious.

 

"It wasn't him that dared Jeno."

 

"I know, but he should have kept something like that from happening."

 

"If you liked it, despite it being awkward, then you should talk to Jeno. He needs to know how you feel," Ten offered.

 

"I will... Later... How are you two so happy?"

 

"Oh, it was never like that," Ten and Taeyong said at the same time.

 

"You're lying. That's impossible. You're like perfect for each other." Jaemin gasped.

 

"We actually use to hate each other. We were forced to work together on a duet dance our senior year of high school and then it just kinda worked out." Taeyong explained. Ten was looking at him with a dreamy look in his eyes, which made Jaemin have a little hope for his situation.

 

Just then the front door slammed open.

 

"I'm home," Donghyuck hollered as he walked into the house. There were obviously two steps of footsteps, which neither of them tried to hide.

 

"Who is with you? I can hear two sets of feet walking around." Taeyong asked with and annoyed look on his face.

 

"Nobody Taeyong mother dearest!" Donghyuck said in a sing song voice as the two-people disappeared upstairs.

 

"That boy is a lost cause..."

 

"Taeyong, let him have fun. He's in high school." Ten tried to reason with him.

 

Jaemin excused himself upstairs and was laying on his bed unable to sleep. His thoughts were going a million miles an hour.

 

_Should I talk to him?_

_Will this change everything?_

_What if it meant nothing to him?_

_What if is DID mean something to him?_

_How fast does Jeno move in relationships?_

_How will I face him?_

_What does he think of me now?_

 

Jaemin had dozed off when suddenly his phone buzzed. He attempted to ignore it hoping whoever it was would leave him alone.

 

**_One New Message: 1 am_ **

**_Unknown: Is this Nana?_ **

**_We need to talk._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will not be a new chapter until Sunday probably as I am running away to the beach. I will attempt to update this, however it will probably be a shorter chapter. Still check anyways because I am very unpredictable and spontaneous when it comes to doing anything in life. With that being said opinions of various ear piercings and lip rings????  
> -Happy little lady


	4. Peaches, Tears, and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I- Uh- I don’t really know how to say this… I don’t really want to be friends after tonight.”
> 
> “Yeah, I don’t know how you consider than no bad new…” Jaemin felt tears starting to fill his eyes. 
> 
> “I don’t want to be friends after tonight,” Jeno repeated.
> 
> “I heard you the first time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT STUFF  
> I have rewritten this chapter twice for a few reasons so read below for details. This would have been posted a few days ago if it was not for the rewrite. However, I find this cuter anyways.
> 
> First, thank you for the positive feedback on the previous chapters. I really hoped you like reading them as much as I liked writing them. There will be more to come don’t worry. Secondly, I have, sadly, received some complaints about how this was written, so I would like to say something to clear stuff up. There are some jokes in here that can be taken sexually to a point, however, I do not see them as crossing a line and I had hoped you will not either. This is high school, so I have written it off of some of my experiences and how I see the Dreamies acting in high school. You might see them differently and that is completely fine, I understand. I will attempt to tone down the jokes and the cussing, but that is just how I see them acting sometimes. I imagine Jisung as a sassy kid with a huge attitude and a mouth of a sailor. I imagine Donghyuck as a huge flirt and that he always makes crazy jokes. I mean nothing bad by anything. In an attempt to make everyone happy I will continue writing this however I want, but with an attempt of making less jokes and less cussing.  
> Sorry if I sounded grumpy I just want people to be happy and not feel hurt over anything I have ever written.  
> -From a runway author trying to make everyone happy

****

**_ONE NEW MESSAGE_ **

Jaemin’s phone screen was blinding in his dark room. He wasn’t able to sleep, there were too many things on his mind to sleep. 

 

**_Unknown: I this Nana?_ **

**_We need to talk._ **

**_It depends on who is asking_ **

**_Unknown: It’s Jeno_ **

**_Can we talk later if it is about what I think it is?_ **

**_How did you get my number?_ **

_Unknown Changed to Blondie_

**_Blondie: I like the nickname thanks._ **

**_Donghyuck gave me your number_ **

**_Oh o_0_ **

**_Blondie: It is really important Nana_ **

**_Can we please talk now?_ **

**_I guess :/_ **

**_Blondie: Thank you_ **

**_What is it?_ **

**_Are you mad at me?_ **

**_Blondie: No_ **

**_What happened tonight_ **

**_I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable_ **

**_It was just awkward_ **

**_It was my first kiss_ **

**_Blondie: Oh_ **

**_Nana_ **

**_I’m so sorry_ **

**_I just wasn’t expecting it to being during a truth or dare game_ **

**_Blondie: You could have said no_ **

**_I wouldn’t have pressured you_ **

**_I wasn’t really pressured_ **

**_Blondie: I need to see you_ **

**_We need to talk in person_ **

**_It is 1 am_ **

**_How will you see me in person?_ **

**_Blondie: Look out your window_ **

**_Creep_ **

**_WTF_ **

**_Blondie: Nana no_ **

**_Not a creep_ **

**_I’m their neighbor_ **

**_Just look out the window please_ **

 

Jaemin walked to his window and squinted into the dark. Suddenly a light turned on in the house across from him. There stands Jeno. Blonde hair messy and a huge smile across his face. Jaemin’s eyes go wide when he notices something. Jeno is only wearing sweatpants. His body is tanned and muscular. He looked like he could break Jaemin in half, but his smile reminded Jaemin of a teddy bear. Jeno waved to get Jaemin’s attention and pointed to his phone.

 

**_Blondie: Open your window_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_It’s cold_ ** **_☹_ **

**_I don’t want to yell about what happened between houses_ **

**_Blondie: Just open the window Nana_ **

**_I’m coming over_ **

**_You’re WHAT?_ **

****

When Jaemin looked up he saw Jeno climbing out his window and into the tree in between their two houses. He still was not wearing a shirt making Jaemin freeze up.

 

“Nana it is cold. Open the damn window” Jeno’s voice is muffled by the glass but his laugh is still heard clearly inside Jaemin’s room.

 

He rushed to open the window to let him in. Jeno rolled into the room and landed with a thud. Loud laughter erupted from Jeno shaking his whole body. Jaemin just watched in disbelief that such a hot human has climbed through his window at 1am. He must have had a very shocked look because Jeno stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion.

 

“Nana are you okay? You look scared or something.”

 

“Oh… No, I’m okay. I just-” Jaemin was cut off when his bedroom door and Donghyuck poked his head into the room.

 

“What- Oh hi Jeno. What’s good man?” Donghyuck did not even have the slightest surprised look on his face at the sight of Jeno shirtless on Jaemin’s bedroom floor in the middle of the night.

 

“I- uh- I don’t have an…. Explanation about this” Jaemin stammered and gestured to Jeno.

 

“I also don’t have an explanation for this,” Donghyuck laughed as he stepped into the room more revealing Mark standing behind him looking very shy.

 

“So that was the other person ‘sneaking’ into the house,” Jaemin used air quotes and the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

 

“Normally I would make a really awful comment about this situation, but I know what is going on so I am not going to ruin anything. Mark and I are going to have fun now. Bye!” Donghyuck winked and left the room.

 

The door quickly slammed back open, “We are going to play VIDEOGAMES! Hyuck makes everything sound way more awful than it actually ever is, sorry.” Mark gave a small smile and closed the door behind him.

 

“I- wow”

 

“You didn’t know that they were a thing?”

 

Jaemin was rather grumpy at this point, so he did not appreciate Jeno trying to change the subject. “Look, you’re in my room for literally one reason and it is not to tell me the drama off our group.”

 

“Yeah we need to talk.” Jeno’s voice was deep and husky making it difficult for Jaemin to be mad at him.

 

“It’s late and if the conversation it is going how I think it will, I’d rather have it later or never.”

 

“Well, I am in your room now, so I will just stay here until you talk to me.”

 

“What? No!”

“Don’t be stubborn Nana-”

 

“Don’t ‘Nana” me!”

 

“Look I’m literally going to stay here until you talk to me. It is important. I know you won’t get Taeyong and Ten to make me leave. You’re too nice.”

 

Jeno was right about Jaemin normally. However, Jaemin had had enough and what he did even surprised himself.

 

“Taeyong! Ten! I don’t care whoever else is in the house, but please help me get Jeno’s lazy ass out of my room!” Jaemin had opened the door and yelled at the top of his lungs into the hallway.

 

Jeno’s eyes widened with surprise and then he sat back into Jaemin’s desk chair with a thud. He had a smirk on his face knowing that nobody was going to make him move. He just continued to turn around in the desk chair looking entertained by the situation. Jaemin glared at Jeno with his arms crossed waiting for someone to show up.

 

The wait seemed like forever, but Jaemin kept up his mad look the entire time. Eventually Ten and Taeyong stumbled into his bedroom in their pajamas and messy hair. Taeyong looked confused and Ten looked still relatively asleep. The Thai leaned up against the wall waiting for an explanation to why he was not in bed cuddling with Taeyong. Taeyong positioned himself behind Ten and wrapped his arms around him comforting.

 

“Why am I up?” Ten complained, “Oh hi Jeno.” He offered him a small smile before leaning his head back onto Taeyong’s shoulder.

 

Mark showed up in the hallway looking tired and disheveled. “I’m not throwing Jeno’s ‘lazy ass out of your bedroom’. You need to talk to him.” With that he went back to Donghyuck’s room and closed the door.

 

“Please make him leave!” Jaemin wailed.

 

“No,” Taeyong said firmly.

 

“Ten?”

 

“I agree with Taeyongie.”

 

“Seriously? This is because you had to get out of bed, right?”

 

“It’s because you’re being dumb Nana,” Taeyong answered for Ten.

 

“But-”

 

“Hate me or love me, but you are going to talk to him and work out whatever is going on. I will see both of you at breakfast tomorrow, if not I will assume that you hate each other and are no longer friends.”

 

“Won’t his family worry if he isn’t at home in the morning?” Jaemin said softly in slight protest.

 

“I will tell Jungwoo.”

 

“Fine, I guess we will talk,” Jaemin turned back to Jeno, who had very convincing puppy eyes.

 

“Goodnight, I will see BOTH of you in the morning.”

“Goodnight lovies,” Ten giggled and stumbled out of the room with his weight supported on Taeyong.

 

Jeno spoke as soon as the door closed. “So, can I say what you want now?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Make the evening worse than it already is.”

“Worse? What?”

 

“Aren’t you going to say something rude?”

“What? No!”

“Oh… Continue.”

 

“I- Uh- I don’t really know how to say this… I don’t really want to be friends after tonight.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know how you consider than no bad new…” Jaemin felt tears starting to fill his eyes.

 

“I don’t want to be friends after tonight,” Jeno repeated.

 

“I heard you the first time!”

 

“Not just friends. I don’t think I can only be friends after tonight.”

 

“What do you mean?”  
  
“I can’t get you out of my mind. I keep thinking about the kiss.” He cautiously looked at Jaemin for a response, who just looked at him in shock. He continued, “I can’t get your stupid face out of my mind, your stupid eyes, your stupid soft kissable lips, your soft hair that I really want to tangle my fingers in. I want it to happen again. Over and over again. I cannot be just friends after tonight.”

 

When Jaemin did not respond Jeno got up and went to sit next to him on his bed. “Nana? If I made you uncomfortable I can leave…”

 

Jaemin looked over at Jeno with big eyes. He had a cute innocent smile on his face and his blond hair was falling into his eyes. He looked so innocent in the dim lighting of his room. He wanted more than anything to touch his soft glowing skin. Jaemin couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He couldn’t even comprehend a response.

 

“No,” Jaemin softly mumbled.

 

Jaemin leaned in quickly and lightly kissed Jeno on the cheek. When he pulled away Jeno was blushed red and a sideways on his face.

 

“You make my thought fuzzy. I like that. Can I please kiss you again?”

 

Jaemin took in a sharp breath when a large hand was placed onto his right hip. Jeno’s large arms pulled Jaemin closer and looked deep into his eyes. He moved so he closer to Jaemin, their bodies pressed together. He heard a soft whisper of ‘sorry’ from Jeno right before a pair of soft lips crash into his. He was frozen for a second before he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. It was like a sappy romantic book or movie. Jaemin felt fireworks and he tasted like peaches. He wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck and buried his hands in Jeno’s soft blonde hair. They kissed softly until that pulled away panting.

 

“You taste like peaches,” Jaemin mumbled as his cheeks were covered in a deep blush.

 

“Oh- is that bad? Oh god are you allergic?” Jeno’s eyes grew big as he started to panic.

 

“No… Nothing like that,” Jaemin said slyly with a smirk still looking at his lap.

 

Jeno at Jaemin and lifted his chin to look at his in the eye. “What is it then?” Jeno’s voice dropped an octave and Jaemin’s legs went weak. It was possibly the sexiness thing he has ever heard.

 

“I really like peaches.”

 

“So, is that an invitation to kiss you again?”

 

“I still have to shower, I smell like alcohol and sweat”

 

“I don’t have problem with that,” Jeno said softly then he leaned in and kissed Jaemin lightly. “Can I come with you at least? I don’t want to be lonely.”  
  
“Lonely? You’ll be fine…”

“I don’t like the dark. Also, I have already seen you in the locker room like that anyways.”

 

Jaemin gasped, “Jeno, don’t say stuff like that.”

 

“Sorry…”

“You don’t like the dark?”

 

“No, can I come with you or not?”

 

“I can’t say not to you. You’re too cute. Just keep your eyes closed.”

 

Jeno squealed like a little girl. “Deal babe!”

“Babe?”

“Uh- if that’s okay?”

 

“Yes! I like it.”

 

“Oh?” Jeno raised his eyebrows in question slightly surprised.

 

“Shush let’s go shower.”

 

“Together? Sounds great let’s go.”

 

“Jeno! Stop it! I will leave you in the dark.” Jaemin hissed

 

“Okay, fine I’ll be good.”

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno sat on the cold tile floor with his back against the wall with his eyes closed. The steam from the shower filled the room with the smell of lavender.

 

“No wonder you always smell good,” Jeno chuckled.

 

“Excuse me? What about smelling what?” Jaemin asked confused from inside the shower.

 

“You smell good. You smell like lavender and heaven. I-”

 

“I can practically hear you drooling out there. Is this weird?”

 

"Have a normal conversation while I am the shower ..."

 

"Oh... No, no weird. I think it's kind of romantic actually."

 

"Oh, you big sap."

 

"You have no idea."

 

"What do we talk about then?"

 

“Okay, fine. Just ask me whatever you want.”

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

 

"White."

 

“What’s your lucky number?”

 

"3."

 

The rest of Jaemin’s shower was spent answering Jeno’s question no matter how bizarre. It was like a one-sided game of truth or dare without the absurd dares.

 

 “Nana?”

 

“Jeno?”

 

"I have a question... It is important… If you don't feel comfortable answering now then no pressure."

 

"Okay... What is it? The suspense is killing me!"

 

"Do... uh- I really- Do you want to go out with me? I really like you and I don't want to just be friends. I know I already said that earlier but-"

 

There was the banging of things falling in the shower and then the water shut off quickly.

 

“Hello? Nana? Are you okay? I hear some banging, but I can’t see what is going on because I have my eyes closed…”

Jaemin stepped out of the shower with is eyes widen and a towel around his waist. What was dripping down his body, his hair was stuck to his forehead, and a huge smile across his face. Jeno couldn’t see his, but he thought he was the most beautiful person.

 

“Yes... Yes, definitely I will go out with you," Jaemin blurted out forgetting about being smooth.

 

“Really?” Jeno asked in a breathy voice.

 

Jaemin tightened the towel around his waist, “You can open your eyes now… I guess it really isn’t that different from being in the locker rooms together.”

 

“I don’t have to if you’re unconfort-”

 

“Just open your eyes. I want to see your adorable eyesmile.”

 

“Adorable you say?” Jeno attempted to pull off the biggest eyesmile.

 

He lit up the entire room and made Jaemin’s stomach twist. Jaemin grabbed an extra towel to dry his hair while Jeno slowly walked towards him. Jaemin was shy at the situation, but he wanted more than anything to be next to Jeno. He wanted to steal Jeno’s body heat and to cuddle him all night long.

 

Jeno cupped Jaemin’s cheek with his large hand. Jaemin leaned into his hand and nuzzled his slightly. His hand were soft and warm, Jaemin could have stayed like this forever. However, Jeno interrupted the moment with possible a better idea.

 

“Your lips look so soft. Can I please kiss you?” Jeno looked dreamingly into Jaemin’s eyes.

 

Jaemin didn’t even answer, he just leaned in and pressed his lips to Jeno’s. At first it was just a light innocent kiss, but then Jeno stepped closer to Jaemin so their chests were touching and placed his hand on the back of Jaemin’s neck deepening the kiss. Jaemin smelled like lavender and fresh from his shower, Jeno smelled like heaven in Jaemin’s mind because he couldn’t name something even close to his smell. Their minds were completely blank for anything besides the person they had their lips on. Jaemin was pretty positive that his eyes were crossing because kissing Jeno made him lose all his other senses that did not involve the blonde boy in those moments. Jeno knew that this was the best possible thing on Earth and we will never feel anything better than kissing Jaemin.

 

Time seemed to slow done and the room felt like it was spinning, Jeno was the only thing keeping Jaemin from flying away. Eventually Jeno pulled away   

 

“Come, let’s go sleep,” Jaemin said pu

 

“Like together?”

 

“It can be a sleep over.”

 

“Like together?”

 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty because you get confused easily,” Jaemin chuckled.

 

Jaemin pulled Jeno into his bedroom. It was nearing 4 in the morning and it was becoming chilly in the room. Jaemin rushed to change into his pajamas while Jeno just stood in the room looking like a lost puppy. When Jaemin was changed he when to sit on his bed to wait for Jeno.

 

“Jeno? Baby?”

 

“Ah, yes Nana love?”

“Come get in bed.”

 

“What?” Jeno was still very confused on the entire situation. He understood everything that was going on, but Jaemin made Jeno’s brain not function properly. Every decent thought seemed to go out the window when he was around Jaemin and it left him looking clueless constantly.

 

“Get in bed Jeno. I want to cuddle with you. You are staying over tonight, remember what Taeyong said?”

 

“Yeah, can I be the little spoon?” Jeno mumbled as he shuffled to the bed with a sheepish smile.

 

“You seem very forward about relationships, but as soon as cute couplie stuff happens you get lost,” Jaemin had a sympathetic look on his face.

 

“It’s a really long story, I’d rather explain later.”

 

“That is perfectly fine, we have time. Now come cuddle me.”

Jeno got into bed next to Jaemin. They were covered under piles of covers. Jeno cuddled into Jaemin’s chest making himself small. Jaemin laid on his side with Jeno’s head on his bicep and his face cuddled into his chest. Jeno had thrown one of his legs over Jaemin’s waist and had one of is hands placed on his slim waist. Soft snores could be heard from the blonde boy within minutes, but Jaemin stayed up thinking about what had happened that night.

 

_He was dating Jeno._

_Jeno kissed him… Multiple times._

_Could Jeno feel his heart beating quickly?_

_Jeno taste like peaches._

_He had to get his nipples pierced?_

_Jeno was getting a tongue piercing?_

_Is this what love is?_

_Is this what it is like for Ten and Taeyong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see into any other couples (Jisung/Chenle or Donghyuck/Mark) lives just let me know below because I have a few ideas for them too. I wrote this while traveling, so it might not be the best, but I found it rather cute. Just comment stuff about anything, this story or just life, I will probably answer if you want me to.


	5. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana: Do you not want to see me get my nipples pierced?
> 
> Devil Child: I certainly never want to see your nipples ever in my life
> 
> Fake Blonde: I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted a lot recently. I have a lot of homework and for some reason I have like six project for engineering to to by Friday. ANYWAYS. Peep a little Mark and Donghyuck. This is a shorter chapter I guess and it also not the best. Next chapter will be way better though, look forward to it.   
> -Busy Bored Cold Author

 

**Across the hall in Donghyuck’s room**

“You drool in your sleep,” Donghyuck pokes Marks cheek. It is so chubby and adorable when he sleeps on his stomach.

 

Mark only responds with a grunt.

 

“Wake up…. Markie…. Wake up.”

 

“Hyuck…” Mark attempted to sound threatening, but he just ended up sounding like the cutest thing ever to Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck got up to get dressed, allowing Mark to sleep longer. A white t-shirt, ripped jeans and a red flannel. Donghyuck made sure to look as adorable as possible, so Mark couldn’t resist getting up. He walked over to the end of the bed quietly to not wake up Mark before he could do what he wanted. He quickly grabbed the end of the bedsheets and ripped them off Mark.

 

“IT IS COLD!” Mark yelled shooting straight up in bed.

 

“Good morning lovely,” Donghyuck said sweetly batting his eyelashes.

 

“This isn’t what I signed up for.”

 

“Signed up for?”

 

“Yeah, when I asked you out I was expecting cuddles and kisses… Not having the covered pulled off of my while I am sleeping.”

 

“Aw the baby is grumpy,” Donghyuck cooed.

 

“I am not,” Mark argued.

 

“If you get out of bed I will help you warm up. Plus, we need to see what happened with Jeno and Jaemin.”

 

“I almost forgot about them. They have a dare they need to complete anyways…”

 

Mark got out of bed letting the covers slip away from his thin frame revealing his stomach. Donghyuck walked over to Mark trapping him in a hug. He buried his face in the slightly taller boy’s chest.

 

“You’re comfy Markie.”  


“You’re cute Hyuckie. I’m glad we have reestablished this.” Mark tried to get out oh his hug but he just squeezed tighter. “I have to go shower. Let me go.”

 

“So comfy…” Donghyuck mumbled pressing light kisses onto his shoulder and collarbone.

 

“If I am so comfortable then maybe you should have stayed in bed and cuddled longer. Think about that next time,” Mark finally pulled away and went to shower leaving Donghyuck pouting in his bedroom.

 

**Over in Jaemin’s bedroom with Jeno**

Jeno woke up from commotion across the hall I Donghyuck’s room. He looked around confused about where he was. The walls were light blue with lots of movie posters. The bed was bigger than his. There was someone next to him, which startled him even more.

 

He looked over to see Jaemin cuddle with a pile of pillows and blankets. Seeing his sweet angelic sleeping face brought all the memories back from the previous night. His head hurt like hell, explaining the momentary confusion.

 

_He was in Jaemin’s bed, but they were both dressed… Mostly dressed, Jeno couldn’t find his shirt._

_He kissed Jaemin._

_Jaemin is really warm and cuddly._

_He was dating Jaemin._

_HE WAS DATING JAEMIN._

A huge smile appeared on Jeno’s face when he remembered everything. He leaned over to wake Jaemin like in those cheesy romantic movies.

 

“Wake up.”

Light kiss on his cheek.

 

“Jaemin.”

 

Kiss on his forehead.

 

“Sweetie, wake up.”

 

Another kiss.

 

A grumble from Jaemin.

 

“Open your eye.”

 

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss

 

“I want to see your pretty eyes.”

 

Jaemin was finally waking up enough to realize what was going on. Jeno was trying to wake him up.

 

_What a sap._

“Jaemin, baby, wake up please.”

 

Jaemin rolled to face Jeno with his eyes still closed.

 

Jeno kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then his nose. He was hesitant to kiss his lips while he was asleep, afraid to startle him. Little did he know Jaemin was fully awake now, he just was enjoying the attention form Jeno’s soft and cuddly side.

 

Jaemin internally pouted when Jeno didn’t kiss his lips. He took it into his own hand to get what he wanted. Jaemin quickly reached for Jeno’s face and pulled his into a soft kiss. Their lips moved lazily together. Jeno tried to pull away to say good morning, but Jaemin pulled him in closer. Jaemin tangled his fingers in Jeno’s messy blonde hair and Jeno clutched the front of Jaemin’s shirt tightly.

 

Eventually Jaemin pulled away.

 

“Good morning,” he flashed Jeno a bright smile.

 

“Well, I would have to say it is rather a good morning now.”

 

“Oh hush,” Jaemin had a shy smile that made Jeno’s heart beat quickly.

 

“Make me.”

 

“Later, we have to get dressed now.”

 

“Ah, fine.” Jaemin wasn’t able to get out of bed without being pulled back for a quick kiss.

 

“Not fair!”

 

“Always fair. You love them,” Jeno rolled onto his stomach flashing his famous eye smile at Jaemin.

 

“I need to get dressed. You should too. Go.”

 

“No… You’re pretty. I like to see you.”

 

“What? No watching. That’s wrong.”

 

“Fine. Later. I’ll go get dressed now.”

 

Jeno rolled out of bed and stumbled towards Jaemin with a big goofy grin on his face. He placed a kiss on Jaemin shoulder and cheek before going to the window. Jeno stepped out of the window, onto the tree, then into his own bedroom.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Jaemin was trying to decide what to wear when his door opened. He didn’t both looking over knowing it could be one of the four other people in the house. He was rummaging through his closest like a mad man.

 

“Whoever you are please close the curtains. I don’t want any creeps looking in here while I change.”

 

“Jeno? A creep? Hard to believe. He’s a sweet kid,” Ten’s voice was deep and his speech was thick with his Thai accent.

 

Jaemin turned around quickly when he realized who was in the room. He let out a loud sigh of relief knowing he would finally get some help with clothing choices. Ten plopped down on his bed and curled up in a ball.

 

“Ten-ah, thank goodness. I need help.”

 

“Oh. Is everything okay with Jeno? Do I need to get Jaehyun to kick his ass?”

 

“Kick his ass? No, please. Everything is way better than it was yesterday,” Jaemin had a large smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Tell me everything then…” Ten grinned and pulled a pillow into his lap. He looked like a teenage girl ready for someone to spill gossip.

 

“Why do you like drama so much? I will tell you everything, only if you help me find something to wear.”

 

Ten got up and looked through Jaemin’s extensive wardrobe. In a matter of minutes, he had an outfit on the bed and a gossip hungry look in his eyes. A pink sweatshirt, black ripped jeans, and a black beanie.

 

“See look you’ll be adorable. Now, gossip.”

 

Jaemin explained everything that happened the previous night while be got dressed. Ten stayed generally quiet for the story except for an occasional squeal or giggle. Jaemin told everything to Ten leaving nothing out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Like peaches?”

 

“Yes… Is that normal?”

 

“Taeyongie tastes like green tea ice cream if you were wondering.”

 

“I was not, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“A _shower_?”

 

“Yes… Now let me continue”

 

 

“Aww Jeno as a little spoon. That is so sweet.”

 

“No interrupting.”

 

When Jaemin was close to the end of his story and was done getting dressed his bedroom door opened again. Taeyong walked in still in his pajamas with messy hair.

 

“I made breakfast.” He winked at Ten then looked over towards Jaemin with a concerned look. “Oh, did it not go well last night?”

 

Jaemin shot Ten a warning glace telling him to not say a word. “It went rather well. He just went get dressed actually.”

 

“Great. I’ll see _all_ of you at breakfast soon.” Taeyong grabbed Ten by the hand and pulled him out the door.

 

Jaemin was fixing his hair when there was a knock on the window.

 

“Open the window. I want hugs.” Jeno’s muffles voice came through the window.

 

Jaemin opened the window to let Jeno in. He felt like a truck had hit him as soon as he saw Jeno. He was gorgeous. His blonde hair was styled, and he was in black leather jacket. He looked dangerous and Jaemin was in the mood to play with fire.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“So, are you guys ready for today?” Mark asked breaking the silence in the kitchen.

 

Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Mark were at the table while Ten sat on the counter staring at Taeyong while he cooked. Jeno an Jaemin looked up confused while Donghyuck and Mark had matching mischievous looks on their faces.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jeno laughed.

 

“Tongue piercings…” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“And nipple piercings,” Mark finished his sentence.

 

A pan banged loudly on the floor and two loud gasps were heard. Taeyong turned around quickly with his eyes burning holes in Donghyuck’s back.

 

“You’re _WHAT_?” Taeyong screeched. Ten giggles and whacked Taeyong in the arm.

 

“Yeah, Jaemin is getting nipple piercings and Jeno is getting a tongue piercing.” Donghyuck said and then immediately regretted it, seeing Taeyong’s look.

 

“Why on Earth would they do that?” Taeyong fumed.

 

“A dare?” Mark answered questioningly.

 

“Don’t act like you’ve never seen those piercings before in your life,” Ten said defensively looking hurt.

 

“You’re different Tennie.”

 

Jaemin spoke up this time. “I DO NOT want to know where Ten has piercings that are not visible currently. Spare me!”

 

“I give up. You all are crazy.” Taeyong huffed.

 

He tossed Donghyuck the car key signaling they were free to go.

 

**_Group Chat_ **

**_Mark (Markie), Donghyuck (Hyuckie), Chenle (Lele), Renjun (Injunnie), Jisung (Devil Child), Jaemin (Nana), Jeno (Fake Blonde)_ **

****

**_Markie: Everyone get ready_ **

**_I am coming to get you_ **

****

**_Lele: That sounds threatening_ **

****

**_Devil Child: It is too early_ **

**_Leave me alone_ **

****

**_Injunnie: You are literally in your room talking to Lele_ **

**_I got locked out_ **

****

**_Hyuckie: I wonder why_ **

****

**_Nana: Do you not want to see me get my nipples pierced?_ **

****

**_Devil Child: I certainly never want to see your nipples ever in my life_ **

****

**_Fake Blonde: I do_ ** **__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you liked or want see more of... It is supposed to snow this weekend so there will be more chapters up then. So if you want anything specific in the updates just tell me. Also music and food suggestions are appreciated while I work. Honestly I am just really bored at this moment in time so I might take suggestions on the story and will answer questions about basically anything. Please help distract me.   
> -Hungry Author


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: Lele I like you
> 
> Lele: I like you too Jisung  
> We have been friends for a long time
> 
> Jisung: More than that
> 
> Lele: I don’t understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> So obviously had not posted anything recently. I decided that passing my classes was slightly important along with sleeping. I also realized half of the last chapter did not get added, so I just kinda stuck it to the beginning of this one. This chapter mainly focuses on Jisung and Chenle, but will go back to Jaemin and Jeno too. It is essential to the story, trust me.  
> -Tired Author

“Take off your shirt.”

 

“No~ I’m embarrassed,” Jaemin whined.

 

“Listen kid. Your sitting in a tattoo shop waiting to get your nipples pierced. I don’t see how you could be judged here.” The tall boy who barely looked older than Jaemin did began getting his materials ready.

 

“Fine,” Jaemin grumbled and pulled of his shirt.

 

“Since you’re stripping for me, my name is Lucas.” He offered a bright smile.

 

The rest of the boys around Jaemin bust out laughing. Jaemin looked startled while the guy, Lucas had a deadpanned look on his face. He leaned closer to Jeno hoping to be comforted more. However, this just made Jeno laugh harder.

 

“Nana, don’t worry. Lucas knows Jungwoo… He’s chill to say the least.”

 

Jeamin felt more comfortable around the giant named Lucas at that. “Oh, you’re friends with Jungwoo? He’s so- I don’t know- sweet though.”

 

“Wow, offensive. I guess we’re just _friends_ if it helps you sleep at night.” Lucas cracked a smile and laughed loudly.

 

Jaemin’s mouth fell open, “Is everyone surrounding me gay?” Jaemin gasped.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Wow… Nana you’re slow.”

 

“Super oblivious.”

 

“If they somehow know Ten then they’re gay. He’s basically gay Jesus…”

 

“Wow… Thanks guys… You’re so caring,” Jaemin tried to use as much sarcasm as possible.

 

"Jeno!" A short lady with multiple tattoos and piercings interrupted.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Come this way for your tongue piercing." Jeno rarely showed his emotions, but this time he looked rather freaked out.

 

He got up to follow the lady and stopped suddenly. "Isn't anyone going to come with me?"

 

"No, we all decided that we like Nana more..." Jisung said nonchalantly.

 

"You little-"

 

"Jeno! Language!" Mark interrupted.

 

"But-"

 

"Fine I'll go with you." Renjun got up and followed Jeno through a curtain to the back room.

 

Jeno had decided on a simple silver tongue stud. He didn’t want anything too flashy, just something simple that Jaemin would like.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Okay Nana. Spill. What happened last night?" Chenle asked excitedly.

 

"Nothing happened..."

 

"Look man. I have no part in this conversation, but I know Jeno really well and this is the first time he's looked this happy in months," Lucas said while getting his materials ready.

 

"Hyuck... why are you being so quiet? Are you okay?" Jaemin attempted to change the subject.

 

"Oh yes. I'm wonderful. No changing the subject though."

 

"I thought you would want to know what's going on though. You love drama."

 

"Mark and I already know what happened."

 

"How-"

 

"Thin walls... But please don't let me stop you from telling Chenle and Jisung."

 

“Oh lord! I don’t wanna know if _that_ happened!” Chenle cried. Jisung just had a smug look on his face.

 

Jaemin started into the long explanation of what happened. He left out the part of almost throwing Jeno out of his house, hopefully saving himself from some embarrassment. He explained how they both actually liked each other. How Jeno tasted like peaches. Jeno was actually a sappy dork. He left out some of the more romantic details that didn’t need to be shared in a tattoo and piercing place.

 

“Oh, get this. He tried to throw Jeno out of the house!” Donghyuck chimed in with a devilish smirk.

 

“What? He broke into my bedroom. You snuck a Mark into the house, so you’re one to talk.”

 

“Yeah, the thing is. Hyuck has been sneaking Mark into his house since middle school to play videogames. They only started dating sophomore year, nothing really changed though.” Chenle added.

 

“Oh… How long have you guys been friends?” Jaemin felt like an intruder to the friend group.

 

“Chenle and I become friends in when we were six… We met Mark, Donghyuck and Jeno in middle school. They were second years and we were first years. So five years ish.” Jisung grinned remembering everything.

 

Lucas decided this was the right time to stick his needles through Jaemin’s nipples. A fiery pain spread across his chest and tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“It isn’t that bad man.”

 

“I’m dying!” Jaemin squirmed.

 

“Please don’t.” Jeno walked through the curtain with a smirk on his face. Renjun by his side rolling his eyes.

 

Jaemin finished with his piercings and was regretting all of his life choices. Jeno didn’t look phased by the entire situation. The rest of the boys just seemed anxious to leave already becoming hungry again. The boys left and piled into the car.

 

“You are all awful! You owe me lunch!” Jaemin cried once he was seated.

 

“I was going to buy you lunch anyways, babe.” Jeno flashed a smile at Jaemin and intertwined their fingers.

 

Jaemin let out a soft oh before settling his head on Jeno’s broad shoulder.

 

“We can do to my house and order pizza. Taeyong and Ten obviously won’t mind,” Donghyuck suggested.

 

The ride back was silent apart from an occasional giggle from Jaemin, Chenle or Donghyuck. Donghyuck was the giggliest of them all, he was talking softly to Mark. He had the biggest grin on his face. That’s when it dawned on Jaemin.

 

“Wait... Hyuck and Mark are dating? Chenle said something about it earlier, but I wasn’t paying attention because I was too busy getting stabbed.”

 

“Nana. You are oblivious.” Jeno deadpanned.

 

“Yeah… Do you have a problem with that that?” Donghyuck shot a look at Jaemin.

 

“What? No! Everything just made sense. You look at him with heart eyes. I just realized that.” Jaemin felt dumb for not noticing until now.

 

“It’s okay Nana. Not everyone is as smart as Renjun.” Chenle looked proud hyping his fellow Mandarin speaking friend.

 

“Do not pull me into this… But it is true. You can be dull sometimes.”

 

It took a few moments for Jaemin to process what just happened.

 

“Hey! That was so uncalled for!”

 

“You can’t hide from the truth.” Jisung was too slow to avoid being punch by Jaemin, but he had a proud look on his face.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Who the hell has that obnoxious ringtone?” Jisung yelled rolling onto his side gazing at Chenle.

 

Chenle was stretched across one of the couches in the living room, playing on his phone. Jisung was on the floor texting Chenle. He preferred for their conversations dealing with feelings or anything important to be private. This was definitely not the situation to talk about important stuff. five other noisy guys in the room, however they seemed relatively preoccupied. Mark and Donghyuck under blankets watching tv looking extremely domestic. Jaemin and Jeno laying on the floor joking with Renjun.

 

“Sorry! That would be my phone…” Jaemin got up to answer the call and wondered to the kitchen.

 

**_New Message_ **

****

**_Lele: Jisunggie_ **

**_Yes?_ **

**_Lele: I wanna be cute like Mark and Hyuck_ **

**_And Jeno and Jaemin_ **

****

**_You are cute Lele_ **

****

**_Lele: you know what I mean_ **

****

**_You want to date someone…_ **

****

**_Lele: I wanna be held like a baby_ **

**_I want to be loved_ **

****

**_What?_ **

**_You are loved_ **

****

**_Lele: By my mom… its kinda mandatory_ **

****

**_Lele_ **

**_Please_ **

**_Stop_ **

**_You are loved_ **

**_Trust me_ **

Chenle reached of the couch and swatted at Jisung, who just gave him a sad look. Jisung was unsure of what to say to Chenle. They could have been a couple. Jisung wanted to be a couple. Hell, they did couple stuff. They went out frequently, but they could be written off as best friends. But not best friend kisses his best friend. Multiple times. And liked it.

 

**_Lele: Are you okay?_ **

**_Jisung?_ **

****

**_Chenle_ **

**_Look_ **

**_Please hear me out_ **

**_I would rather talk about this privately_ **

****

**_Lele: this is private_ **

****

**_I mean actually talk about it_ **

**_Face to face_ **

****

**_Lele: nothing is wrong though_ **

**_Please just tell me_ **

****

**_Later_ **

****

**_Lele: Oh_ **

**_I see_ **

**_Blowing me off_ **

****

**_No_ **

**_Lele_ **

****

**_Lele: Just tell me_ **

****

**_Lele I like you_ **

****

**_Lele: I like you too Jisung_ **

**_We have been friends for a long time_ **

****

**_More than that_ **

****

**_Lele: I don’t understand_ **

****

**_Lele…_ **

**_I like you_ **

**_I have feelings for you_ **

**_I can’t get you out of my head_ **

**_Lele: asdfghjkl_ **

****

Chenle practically jumped off the couch almost tripping over Jisung in the process. He ran into the kitchen where Jaemin was. Jisung groaned and hit the floor.

 

“Jisung…” Mark looked over concern in his eyes.

 

“I think I fucked up… Majorly.”

 

“How? You two have been best friends forever.”  


“I confessed my feelings to Lele…” Jisung let his fead fall into his hands feeling defeated.

 

“I thought you were dating. Are you not?” Jeno looked majorly confused.

 

“It is complicated.”

 

“Well seeing as he is not in the room you should figure yourself out.” Donghyuck actually attempted to be helpful.

 

“Fine.”

 

_Three Months Earlier_

_Jisung and Chenle sat watching some romantic movie Chenle had picked out. Jisugn hated the movie but couldn’t resist anything Chenle wanted. He had almost falling asleep when Chenle spoke up._

_“Have you had you first kiss?” Chenle asked, curiosity filled his eye._

_“I- Uh- Yeah..” Jisung scratched the back of his neck awkwardly._

_“Oh.” Chenle replied softly looking away._

_“Why?”_

_“I haven’t…”_

_“Really?” Jisung felt surprised._

_“What? It’s not weird… is it?”_

_“No, not really. Why did you ask though?”_

_“I just wanted to know how it felt. Kissing. It looks fun.”_

_The breath had been knocked out of Jisung. His mouth had gone dry and his eyes were wide. That was not something he ever thought he would hear from Chenle. He had always been so innocent._

_“Jisung?” Chenle questioned._

_“I don’t really know. Mine was sloppy and gross the first time. It gets better with time though.”_

_Chenle sighed._

_“It is fun. Eventually. The feeling of soft lips against your own is nice.”_

_“How many people have you kissed?” Chenle gasped._

_“I am not a hoe. It was one person. I had a girlfriend, remember.”_

_“Yeah I know. I have always been single. Is it a lot of pressure?”_

_“What? Your first kiss?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Sort of. It is expected to be great, so it is usually disappointing.”_

_“I don’t want that.” Chenle wailed with a fake sob. “I don’t want that pressure. Can I just skip my first kiss?”_

_Jisung laughed. Chenle had always made him happy._

_“Sadly no. Lele it is bound to happen eventually.”_

_“Will you do it?”_

_“What?”_

_“Kiss me. So it won’t be awkward.”_

_“Lele… I don’t want to make things weird.”_

_“Oh shut up. I just want to know what its like.”_

_Before Jisung knew what he was doing he was leaning in. His large hand cupped Chenle’s cheek tenderly. At least his first kiss would be sweet. He pressed his lips to Chenle’s. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet. It was a moment before Chenle responded and kissed back. He pressed forward into Jisung and his fingers tangled into his hair. Jisung never intended for this kiss to mean anything or be all that special, but it made his heart pound in his chest and he knees go weak. It was everything he heard a kiss should be. Fireworks and lost thoughts. Chenle pulled away first kissing the tip of his nose before going back to watching the movie like nothing happened._

_Jisung accepted not acknowledging what happened at first, but after two day he got frustrated. He didn’t know how Chenle could just ignore what happened when it made him question everything. That was the best kiss he had ever had, he had only kissed one other person besides Chenle, but that didn’t matter. Jisung needed to talk to Chenle about it._

_Chenle was at Jisung’s how playing video game when Jisung finally decided to bring up what happened._

_“Chenle… we need to talk.”_

_“Or play videogames.”_

_“I took your first kiss. I feel kinda bad actually.”_

_“I asked.”_

_“Chenle! Look at me, please. What now?”_

_“More videogames.”_

_Chenle avoided the topic with every fiber in his being. That didn’t mean he didn’t like the kiss though. He just didn’t want to talk about it. It drove Jisung crazy. What made it worse was Chenle. He now believed he could just kiss Jisung when he please. It was always in the privacy of his or Jisung’s home and it was never spoken of. Soft sweet kisses stolen. Pecks on the lips. Kisses scattered across Jisung’s cheeks and on the tip of his nose. He couldn’t even protest. Chenle made his heart flutter and his stomach twist in knots. Whenever he leaned close his thoughts were forgotten and he couldn’t even protest what was happening because he like it. Chenle never spoke of it. Jisung gave up trying to talk about it after two months, he just let it happen._

“You mean to tell me you have just been casually kissing Chenle for three months?” Donghyuck yelled in a hushed tone so nobody in the kitchen could hear.

 

“Now you see why I am so confused.”

 

“I don’t even understand how that could happen.” Mark looked dazed.

 

“You corrupted my poor Chenle. You really are the devil child!” Renjun looked rather upset. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Hopefully to help the cause.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see anything in the up coming chapters. I promise they will be sooner than the last update. It can be anything. Also let me know what you like already so I can keep it up.   
> -Just trying to finish school


	7. Explanations and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin got a call from his mom wanting him to move to LA. The boys make a master plan to keep Jaemin in Korea. Chenle finally accepts his feeling and talks to Jisung about how he feels. Jisung doesn't know how to respond because he doesn't like feeling used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's my deep secret. I have a really bad memory, so I apologize if part of the story doesn't line up. I will try harder in the future. Also let me know what is going correctly with the story so I make sure I am going in the right direction.  
> -Forgetful Author

Jaemin was off the phone when Chenle walked in. He looked disheveled and confused.   


“Hey, Nana. Can I talk to you?” Chenle asked uncertainly.

 

They sat at the kitchen table and Chenle told Jaemin the exact same story as the one Jisung was telling in the other room.

 

“So advice?” Chenle looked hopeful at Jaemin.

 

“Chenle! You what?” Jaemin all but yelled.

 

“Hey! Just help me. Please.”

 

“You played with his feelings.”

 

At that moment Renjun walked into the kitchen. He looked annoyed at life and flopped into a chair next to Chenle.

 

“Ah finally someone who will help me!”

 

“No! Chenle, I normally would be annoyed at Jisung because when is he not doing something wrong? But seriously Lele? This is low.”

 

“Low? What?”

 

“You can’t just do that. You have to talk about stuff like this!”

 

“I felt awkward though…”

 

“So you just continued to kiss him randomly. Did you think about how he felt?”

 

“Well, no. I liked it so I didn’t really think. How does he feel about this?”

 

Jaemin and Renjen said no at the same time. Jaemin gesture for Renjun to continue. He huffed and went forward with his blunt speech.

 

“That is not for me to tell you.”

 

“Fine,” Chenle whined.

 

“How do you feel about it?”

 

“I think I like him… He’s just so- I actually don’t know. I have known him for so long, but it just felt right. I don’t want to kiss anyone else.”

 

“Go home. Take Jisung with you. Talk to him. Leave nothing out.” Jaemin instructed.

 

“What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?” Chenle now had tears running down his face.

 

“This will work out in the end. No matter what happens. It will be for the better.” Renjun reassured.

 

The three got up and walked back into the living room. Chenle was still had tears streaming down his face, Renjun looked tired and Jaemin looked anxious. Whether he was anxious over what happened with Chenle or what happened on his phone call was unknown.

 

“Jisung, it’s time to go. You can come over to my house. We need to talk,” Chenle quietly started gathering his belongings not waiting for a response. After a few moments Jisung got up and followed Chenle to the door. He slipped in hand into Chenle’s and they silently walked out the door.

 

“I was not expecting that,” Mark exhaled and shook his head.

 

“Honestly that was very surprising,” Donghyuck agreed.

 

“I have no words, but I have to leave now. I have to go to work.” Renjun gathered his things and left quietly too.

 

“Just the four of us now. Want to play some videogames?” Jeno suggested.

 

“Actually, I need to talk to you guys if that’s okay.” Jaemin looked at the floor sadly.

 

Soft “Oh’s” were heard around the room, everyone looked at him with curious eyes. “Are you okay? Nana, what was the phone call about. I notice it was your mom on the caller ID.” Donghyuck looked concerned.

 

“Yeah, it was my mom.” Jaemin breathed in sharply. “She wants me to go visit over winter break, in LA.”

 

“Okay… I don’t see the problem.” Jeno started cautiously.

 

“So here is the thing. My parents work for a big company and recently they moved to LA for work. I got to stay here because I truly didn’t want to move to the states in the middle of the year. My mom is now unsure whether me living with Donghyuck and Taeyong is the best idea for me. She is worried about me living by myself so far away-”

 

“What? Taeyong literally never does anything bad and you think I am too dumb to copy what I do… I don’t understand.” Donghyuck tried to argue.

 

“Uh- she kinda feels that I’ll get kidnapped or get hurt somehow and she won’t be here for her ‘poor baby’…”

 

“I am so glad my mom trusts Taeyong to not kill me…” Donghyuck let out a sigh or relief.   

 

Jaemin started sniffling then, tears welling in his eyes. “She wants me to move there after break. S-she said she doe- doesn’t want me to be by myself. A-apparently American life might be ‘good’ for me,” Jaemin was sobbing loudly. Jeno scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Jaemin. He leaned close, so his lips were near Jaemin’s ear.

 

“I won’t let that happen. Nothing can take you from me.” Jeno whispered so nobody else could hear.

 

“H-how wi-will you do that?”

 

“We can go with you.” Donghyuck stated.

 

“W-what?”

 

 “Mark usually travels during break and obviously my parents trust Taeyong, or honestly probably more Ten than Taeyong, but I am alive so that’s something. Our parents are in the states anyways and their friends with Nana’s parents, Mark’s parents and Jeno’s parents. We can have Ten ad Taeyong take us.” Donghyuck looked excited at his plan he formed.

 

“How will we pay for that? It is expensive.” Jeno looked shocked at their plan.

 

“Don’t worry about that. My parents literally travel randomly for fun. We haven’t seen our parents for a while anyways.” Donghyuck seemed to have planned everything out.

 

“Talk to Ten and Taeyong about it. I am going to take care of Jaemin.” Jeno picked Jaemin up bridal style he cuddled into his chest.

 

Jeno carried Jaemin to his bedroom closing the door behind him. Jaemin had already clamed down and looked sleepy. Jeno tossed him onto the bed lightly and started laughing loudly at the annoyed look that was shot his way.

 

“Do you wanna watch tv or take a nap?” Jaemin scooted over and patted the space next to him on the bed.

 

Jeno walked closer shifting his weight uncomfortably. “Actually, I kinda want to do something a little different.” Jaemin gave a confused look as Jeno ran his hand through his hair and chuckled softly. He was working up his confidence to do something. Jaemin, despite being physically weaker and completely liking Jeno, the boy still intimidated him. He was sat on the bed playing with the sleeve of his shirt looking completely lost at the situation, the sight warmed Jeno’s heart making him smile to himself. Now or never, he thought to himself.

 

Jeno leaned down and cupped Jaemin’s cheek softly making him look at him. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Jeno leaned in and kissed him. They had kissed before, a few times. But it still felt totally knew to him and he wanted to remember every moment. The idea that Jaemin might possibly be moving to LA made Jeno see him in a different light. Time seemed to have sped up from the previous night to this moment. His tongue piercing was sore and bitter in his mouth and he could see Jaemin’s new piercings through his shirt. A sight that he never thought he would be very attracted to.

 

Jaemin pulled away suddenly still looking confused. “Jeno, this isn’t really a new thing.”

 

“Oh… Do you not want-”

 

“No! No, I just don’t understand why.”

 

“Well I would be lying if I said I just didn’t want to kiss you. Though, honestly I’m just nervous about you potentially leaving.”

 

“Let’s not think about that. We will try to change it. Is there anything else?” Jaemin flashed his big doe eyes hoping for Jeno to tell him more.

 

“My piercing makes my tongue hurt… I was hoping this would help, but we could just watch tv if you don’t want to…” Jeno made a pouty face. Jaemin could never resist the taste of peaches and Jeno’s pouty face, both were powerful incentives in Jaemin’s world.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I said I was sorry Jisung!” Chenle wailed from a corner of his room.

 

“Sorry for what? I feel used! You have explained nothing to me! I thought we were friends! Does that mean nothing to you?” Jisung threw a stuffed animal at the wall in frustration before collapsing on the bed letting his tears run freely down his face.

 

“It means everything to me! You mean everything to me!” Chenle got up and catiously joined Jisung on his bed to talk. Jisung looked up at him with large watery eyes when he felt the bed shift.

 

“Then why did you do it? Were you using me for fun?” Chenle was sure the sound of his heart shattering could be heard everywhere.

 

“Jisung- what? No! I honestly don’t know what I was doing. I know I shouldn’t have, but I just couldn’t stop myself. It felt right.”

 

“How?” Jisung softly sniffled.

 

“You feel right. We have known each other forever. I have never thought of ever needing someone else besides you. I thought it was just because we were best friends, but now I know it is way more than that. Jisung… Jisung I think I like you.”

 

“You like me? What?”

 

“I like you in a really gay way. I like how soft your lips are and I like the way my hand feels in yours. I like the way you make me all warm and fussy when you hug me. I like the way your hair smells and how tiny and adorable your noise is. Jisung, I have totally fallen for you and I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings. In the process I hurt you and I will never be able to forgive myself. You can do what you want with myself, but I won’t blame you if you just leave.”

 

Jisung was still for a few moments before he burst into a fit of loud laughter. He was rolling around on the bed laughing hysterically before he just froze looking up at Chenle with a huge smirt plastered to his face.  

 

“Ooh~ Lele has a crush on me!” Jisung squealed like a little girl.

 

“I have no words.” Chenle was shocked at what happened, but it was Jisung so it wasn’t _that_ surprising.

 

“Lele has a crush on me and he is so whipped.” Jisung giggled again.

 

“So, do you want to go out with me or not? Please just don’t make this situation more embarrassing for me than it already is…”

 

“Embarrassing for you? I literally just went with all the dumb shit you did to me. Why? Because I am a loser and like you too.” Jisung sighed and rolled onto his back.

 

“So…?”

 

“I will only go out with you if you cuddle me and give me food.” Jisung shoved Chenle lightly with his foot letting him know he was joking. Chenle let out a heavy sigh of relief and laid next to Jisung. Something they have done thousands of time, but now felt completely different. Jisung slipped his hand into Chenle’s and scooted closer so he could feel his body heat.

 

Both the boys were almost asleep when the door quietly opened and Chenle’s mom stepped in. “Chenle, sweetie, dinner is- oh Jisung I didn’t know you were here. Would you like to stay for dinner, dear?” Chenle’s mother looked at the boys with sweet eyes.

 

“I would love too, thank you for inviting me!” Jisung sat up running a hand through his hair. His mother turned to leave, but Chenle sat up needing to say something.

 

“Mom wait!”

 

“Yes dear?”

 

“I- uh- I- I’m gay!” The words tumbling out of his mouth quickly.

 

A sweet look crossed her face. “Honey, I know. I still love you.”

 

“I’m dating Jisung!” Jisung had a shocked look on his face from the abruptness of the confession.

 

“I had my suspicions, but it is about time it finally happened. Just be cautious about telling your father.”

 

“Wait… Is- is he- dad- is dad homophobic?” Tears threated to spill.

 

“Oh! No! He has just been preparing a lot of dad jokes for when you told him, so I thought I would just warn you. Please come down for dinner when you’re are ready.” She smiled softly walking into the hallway, closing the door.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Taeyong! Are you home?” Mark and Donghyuck headed for his room hopeful to talk to him about the trip.

 

“No!” The voice that responded was Ten, not Taeyong.

 

They pushed open the door to his room to find Ten sitting on his bed looking through a book. His room was softly lit with fairy lights and a floor lamp. Polaroid pictures covered the walls, the date and place were written at the bottom of the picture. The room was unsurprisingly clean, books in their spots, papers stacked neatly. There was only one spot in the room relatively messy, the corner near where Ten sat. A bag with various books, papers, and clothes spilled onto the floor.

 

“Oh, hey Ten. What are you doing here? Have you seen Taeyong recently?” Donghyuck asked leaning on the door frame.

 

“He is at class, but he should be back soon. I practically live here, so why are you even surprised anymore?”

 

“Thanks, and I’m only surprised because you haven’t actually moved in yet. Can we talk to you for a moment? You can persuade Taeyong easily later.”

 

“Sure, what’s up?” Ten closed his book and turned his attention to Mark and Donghyuck.

 

“Can you and Taeyong take Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, and I to LA for winter break? We need to persuade Jaemin’s mom that he is perfectly fine here and so she won’t make him move to the states.” Donghyuck quickly tried to explain everything to Ten, hopefully not missing any parts.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Anything I should do next? I am a sucker for Jaemin and Jeno. Comment to tell me your thoughts :)  
> -Pineapple loving author


End file.
